The Jewel Holder's Dillema
by Animegurl64
Summary: Kagome witnesses Kikiyo in Inuyasha's arms and runs away. She finds a glen and then is roped into Faerie where everthing is not as it seems and who exactly is the Lord of the Skies anyway and what's this about fire starter? Join Kagome as she searches for
1. Into Faerie

The Jewel Holder's Dilemma

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the Summer King and The light bearer's daughter.

Kagome walked through the thick forest of Senjoku Jeudi (sp?). She had just seen Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. 'It isn't fair!' she thought to herself 'I love him! Why can't he love me?!' She kept walking taking her anger out on nearby forest life until she came to a glen. 

It was a pretty place with pink and blue bluebells, foxglove and fireflies all around. In the middle there was a large rock. Kagome sat down on it and started crying.

" What ails you my child?" Came a voice. Kagome looked up and saw a woman with long fair hair crowned with white hawthorn. She wore a green dress sprinkled with dewdrops, which glistened in the low light.

"The one I love is in the arms of another."

"Do not sorrow child. It is the way of things" (A/N you readers are probably wondering where this is going right? Well I'm trying my best but I'm pretty much winging it)

"But she is a pile of clay not living."

"A I see, one of the other world. Child I will help you, but you must do something for me."

Kagome was starting to fall asleep

.

"Fight it child fight it!" But it was to late. Kagome was asleep. Suddenly the woman changed into a teenager. " No I cannot reach her all is lost." Kagome woke back up at this brush of reality.

" What must I do?" Kagome asked.

"Child I cannot ask this of you. I am of Faerie and I was going to ask you this foolish thing. Those of Faerie will send mortals selfishly out on missions thinking only of themselves.

"

"Please elaborate"

"Since the beginning of time the saving of Faerie has always been a human affair. I need you to deliver a message to Laheen, the lord of the skies, please forgive for I am betwixt and in between."

"What will I get in return."?

"I will give you the ability to grant your heart's desire."

Kagome thought for a minute, on one hand she could stay safe and finish the jewel or on the other hand go off on this new adventure with promising rewards.

"I'll help you." She said with a look off finality, "What is the message?"

"The message is:_ The light must meet. First Hy Brasil then Tara. Where is the fire lighter to wake the magic? Blaze the _

_light a top Egli and clan shall stay another 7."_

"That is a really weird message."

" Do not ponder it. The Lord of the Skies will understand. Kagome you must make haste. At sunset tonight you'll have seven days; you must make sure Laheen makes it to Mount Egli. And you must go alone. Here open your eyes." The lady took out a container and put something on her fingers that looked suspisously like lip-gloss. She dabbed it on Kagome's eyes.

" Now you can see what cannot be seen. Leave tonight and do not dawdle for the shadow is always behind you. Good luck. Kagome."

"Wait how did you know my name." Called Kagome, but the lady was already gone. She suddenly found herself out side the camp. 

" Kagome, Kagome." Called the voice of Sango.

"I'm over here Sango." Kagome called back.

"Kagome thank goodness we've found you. I was so worried that you'd been carried off by a demon. What were you thinking running off on your own!?"

" Thank you for your concern Sango but as you can see, I am alive and kicking'."

"Well I'm glad to see you're alright, Kagome what happened to your shoulder?!" 

Kagome looked at her shoulder, there was blood running down it and a pattern cut into it.

"It's nothing Sango, I just tripped and fell.'

Now that she thought about it, she had a lot of marks on her, mostly small cuts and bruises. Though how she had got them was a mystery to her. The strange thing was though only the mark on her shoulder hurt. 'That lady she's a fairy, of course she used fairy magic to make it look like I'd been through utter hell when in reality I was perfectly fine, It's all an illusion and a powerful one at that. I must thank her for the alibi when I see her again.

A sudden jolt broke her train of thought and brought her back to reality. She looked up at the furry ball that had just knocked her to the ground.

'Hello ground, you are comfortable." She mumbled.

"'Kaa-san! You're all right I was so worried about you." cried the ball of fur into her stomach.

'Shhh it's ok Shippou. See I'm okay." She said soothingly.

Shippou looked up "Kaa-san your bleeding.'

"It's just a little cut all be fine really." Kagome said as she got up.

" Ya know what Kaa-san, Inuyasha was really worried about you, he was really worried when he couldn't pick your scent. He said it was like you'd disappeared. Kaa-san are you alright?"

'Yes Shippou, just tired that's all." 'He was worried about me. Feh he just wanted his shard detector alive, why he could just use Kikiyo if he wanted, still he couldn't pick up my scent, that fairy must have made it so no one would interrupt us speaking.' Once again Kagome was jolted back to reality by a gruff sound of Inuyasha's voice.

" YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER!!!!! THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!!!  FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE COULD DEAD!! YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU ET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! I'M GONE 20 GOOD DAMN MINUTES AND SHE MISSING AND THREE DAYS LATER SHE'S STILL MISSING BECAUSE YOU LET HER GO!!!"

"Sango, have I really been missing three days?"

"Kagome, did you not notice get dark at night."

'Faerie, I must have stumbled into Faerie. Time passes slower there, stupid, stupid Kagome.' Suddenly she felt her strength leave her.

"Sango, I'm so tired I can't…" with that she promptly fainted.

"Inuyasha come here quickly." Called Sango, "We found her!"

Inuyasha ran over and stared at Kagome. 'She looks like utter hell, maybe she saw… no she couldn't have I would have picked up her scent besides I don't like Kikiyo that way anymore, Kagome knows that, doesn't she? I mean my love for her burns like a thousand white hot suns (A/N lol fairly odd parents) but I can't tell her that.' Inuyasha picked Kagome up and headed toward the camp, leaving Shippou and Sango behind.

"That was odd." Said Sango.

"Hey come back here with my Okaa-san, Inuyasha!" called Shippou running after him

It was late at night when Kagome awoke, surprisingly, refreshed, warm and comfy. She looked up she was in Inuyasha's arms and fifty feet above the ground with no way down, covered by his haori. 'He must want to make sure I don't leave again.'

She looked at the fire and saw it had stopped moving and leaves where stopped in thin air. 'Fairy magic' she thought. Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha's arms, which was actually was really hard considering he had her in a death grip, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, my koi, as soon as I'm done. Ai shiteru Inu-koi." She hopped down and packed up her bag with things she would need. She was just about to leave when she saw Shippou stirring.

"Shippou," she whispered in his ear, " Mommy's going away for awhile but I promise it's only for awhile, if you need help while I'm gone listen to the trees they will guide you. Tell Inuyasha and I'm fine for me and tell him to _Follow the greenway_. Be safe and be at peace my son I'll be back soon."

With that she left, she was almost far enough away when the spell wore off and Inuyasha noticed something was wrong.

R&R****


	2. To The Mountain We Go

Animegurl64: HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Circle wave with hand.)^____________^  
  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru (who will for time saving reasons either be known as fluffy or sesshy.) MMMMMMYYYYYYYYY PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR EEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! T_______________T  
  
Manga_gurl13: Pansies. -_-U  
  
ShadowHawk500: Well put. -_-U  
  
Chaomaster_112: Nintendo Gamecube?  
  
ShadowHawk500: Like you needed to ask.  
  
Animegurl64: Well It's about time I updated. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's a dog  
That much is true  
And I don't own him  
So you can't sue! Hardy har har har  
  
THE JEWEL HOLDER'S DILLEMA  
  
Kagome ran through the woods as fast as she could, she just ran away from Inuyasha because she knew if she turned back she would just run back to him. He was the one she wanted to get away from. Suddenly the world froze around her.  
  
"This just gets better and better doesn't it." Said Kagome.  
  
A little man appeared in front of her. "Up and down, Up and down over hill and field in town. I cause trouble up and down through field and town. Over fields in mountain plain run to my heart, till I see you again. In heart I cry to see you nigh and over the stars in the sky. My fair Lady, ye sing with the best, toward the tall mountain in the west. To peak you climb up to sky, two lords of such to meet on high, To many questions you must ask if you are to complete the task, always ask questions and never give answers to the ones of Faerie, tee-hee." Sang the man merrily then disappeared.  
  
"Gggrrrreeeaaattttt." Said Kagome, "And what the hell does that mean!? okay, it's gotta be directions to the mountain, okay I got to go through field and town and through mountain plain to the tallest mountain in the west and climb to it's peak and. oh crud. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western lands and he doesn't like humans, I'll be dead the minute I step onto his lands. Crap. Okay moving on, so always ask questions all right, so to get anywhere I have to ask questions to the 'Sidhe-people' but not give them answers. Well if I survive this at the very least I can annoy the crap out of Inuyasha when I get back."  
  
So she set off to west with the rising sun at her back. " At the very least it's the last place Inuyasha will expect me to head."  
  
Back with Inu- tachi***************************************************************  
  
The gang was just starting to awaken as the sun was rising. Actually the were awakened by a very, very, very pissed off hanyou.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, the hanyou in question, yelled so loud that birds flew from their nests in fright.  
  
Needless to say, Kagome's disappearance wasn't going over well.  
  
Back w/ Kagome*************************************************************** **  
  
Kagome was making good time; she was almost there, the border of the Western Lands.  
  
" I've got this sinking feeling that as soon as I step over that marker, I'll be dead on my feet. Oh wait that's true I will be dead on my feet. Why am I doing this again?"  
  
Because you need a break  
  
' And you are?'  
  
Your sub-conscience'  
  
' I don't have a sub-conscience'  
  
Do too  
  
Do not  
  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
DO TO X INFINITY  
  
DAMIIT!  
  
To the point, you need a break from Inuyasha's possessive nature that's why you took this task. That and you just like to help people.  
  
'Okay that makes sense.'  
  
Good. I got to you. Now I suggest you run unless you want to be skinned alive.  
  
'huh'  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a large shadow towering over her.  
  
'Oh crap.'  
  
"You are trespassing on my lands."  
  
Animegurl64: I'm evil  
  
Fluffy: Yes you are.  
  
Animegurl64: Thank you fluffy. Anyway I hope that was a good chapter because my introduction sucked. Considering I only got 2 reviews, and one was from someone who didn't understand what the heck I was talking about.  
  
Miroku: I don't understand what your talking about Anime-san. (Gropes Sango)  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!! (Whacks him with giant boomerang thingy. Can anyone tell me what that's called?)  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Animegurl64: See you all next time on: The Jewel Holder's Dilemma 


	3. Sesshomaru

The Jewel Holder's Dilemma  
  
Animegurl64: Hiya pples. Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Exams, sickness, and a trip have kept me away. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never Have, as it stands, probably never will either.  
  
"You are trespassing on my lands." Said a shadowed figure.  
  
'Crud' thought Kagome.  
  
Suddenly she was off the ground and pinned to a tree by a very, very pissed off youkai.  
  
"I know you have done it deliberately so you will answer this Sesshomaru or you will die."  
  
' Double crud'  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
'Dear lord in Heaven, please help me now!'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has found you. Who is pretty lady, is she Rin's new okaa-san?! Is she staying?" cried a very, very hyper child that was now pinned to Sesshomaru's leg.  
  
'Thank you lord!'  
  
"Rin. Go over and play with Jaken." He shot Jaken a glare that plainly said play-with-her -or-die-a-painful-death.  
  
"But Rin wants to play with pretty lady. Will pretty lady play with Rin? Say yes, say Yes?"  
  
'This is a new development' "I would play with you Rin, but Sesshomaru would have to let me go and even then it would have to be short because I have business that must be attended to. It is rather important and I must not be delayed a moment longer than can be spared." Choked Kagome.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru put her down and turned to Rin. "Rin, she will play with you later," he shot her a look, " but first I have some questions she must answer."  
  
"Ok" Rin said saddened slightly, then went off to pick flowers. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "It seems you have saved yourself for now human. However I will reconsider my choice if you not answer my questions truthfully." A moment of silence passed between them. "Firstly, why aren't you with my basterd of a brother?"  
  
'How am I going to get around this one without revealing myself? Think Kagome, think. That's it.' "I have decided to go of on my own to search for shikon no kakera. I am tired of having my heart broken by your brother so there for have decided it is better if I go myself." 'At least it's partially true'  
  
"If that is true than why go to the one place you knew your life would be in danger?" Sesshomaru said raising an elegant silver eyebrow.  
  
"As I told you before I have business here."  
  
"And that business would be"  
  
"It really is none of your concern and it is of the up most importance"  
  
"You misstep yourself human" Sesshomaru growled, "If it takes place in my lands, then believe me, It certainly concerns me."  
  
"Sesshomaru, do I look like a threat to you? Because I assure you I'm not however if you are so concerned about it come with me. Of course, I'd have to ask them, but I pretty sure they wouldn't mind and no Sesshomaru I'm not telling you who they are."  
  
"I see this Sesshomaru is not going to get answer on why you're here, I'll settle on where you're headed."  
  
"If it means that much to you Sesshomaru than fine. You see that mountain?" Kagome stated as she pointed to the tallest mountain in the west, "That's where I'm headed."  
  
"Your going to climbed Mt. Egli?!" said Sesshomaru, slightly surprised. "Well obviously by your look, you'll go even if I didn't allow you so, you will travel with me to my castle. It's near the mountain and you've got less chance of being killed by the youkai travelling with me. Since no youkai in there right minds would go to that mountain. I'll wager you'll be killed by whatever lives there come we go immediately."  
  
********************* Back with Inu-tachi**********************************  
  
"Inuyasha calm down, I'm sure Kagome's fine." Miroku said for what felt like the 1000000th time. He had been rudely shaken awake by an incredibly pissed off hanyou demanding to know where she'd gone and how the hell she'd managed to get down and out of the tree they'd been in. He had of course replied that he had absolutely no idea how she'd done it and she was probably just using the facilities. That had been over 2 hours ago. He himself wasn't sure how she'd done it. Shippou was the only one of them who wasn't all that affected by Kagome's second dissappearence in the course of 3 days. Maybe he knew something.  
  
"Shippou, you seem oddly quiet about this whole thing. Why?"  
  
"Well if you want to no. I don't think Kagome's in any danger."  
  
This surprised them all. Espeically Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay brat. Why?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, Last night a couldn't sleep so I lay awake. Then I noticed that nothing was moving. I saw Kagome walking down from the tree and then she looked around. She seemed as surprised as I was. Then she seemed to notice me, so I faked sleep. Kagome came over and said not to worry about her and that she'd be back soon. She didn't seem to know where she was going though, but she did say something that made no sense to me."  
  
"What did she say Shippou?" asked Sango Curisously.  
  
"She said, 'Follow the Greenway' and then she left."  
  
"Well what the hell is that supoosed to mean" yelled Inuyasha, once again scaring birds from their nests.  
  
Owari  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
